Youngster VII
by Inkognito97
Summary: Sequel to 'Youngster VI' A Sith Knight slowly reaches his limits... Part 25.7 of 'The ABC of Obi-Wan'


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters and places. They all belong to Disney. I just borrow and then play with them for a little while.

Every mistake is my one.

* * *

Youngster VII:

"What about Geonosis?" Anakin eventually asked. He was not comfortable with the direction this was going. He also did not like how all the attention in the room suddenly was on him and Dooku.

Dooku cleared his throat, he too did not seem too eager to continue this very conversation. "I have come to realize that our meeting there, might not have gone the way I intended it to."

Anakin suspected that it was Obi-Wan, who had beaten some sense into him, but he was smart enough not to mention that. "You mean when you cut off half my arm?" he deadpanned instead.

A snort sounded through the room, the source was without doubt a certain female Sith assassin, who quickly scrubbed more fiercely over her lightsabers. Dooku sent her an evil glare that was promptly ignored. The blonde Knight stopped himself from looking anywhere but at Dooku.

"Indeed," the older man shifted in his seat, before he leaned forward, bracing his arms on the table, "I came to the conclusion that my actions were unnecessarily aggressive and forward. I want to express my deepest apology for your misery."

Anakin arched an eyebrow. "You want to say that you are sorry and that you made a mistake, right?"

The older male was a little bit taken aback by the bluntness. "Yes, this is what I intend to say."

"Alright," now it was Anakin's turn to lean forward and to rest his arms on the table, "first, drop the act and this terrible manner of speech, it's giving me a headache. And secondly, forget about it, it is not like you can change it or something, besides, my new hand has advantages." He grinned over the whole table, the two clones exchanged quick glances and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes.

"Very well then," Dooku inclined his head. "I am glad that this disagreement is out of the world."

The young Jedi nodded, "I just wonder, did Obi-Wan force you to apologize or do you mean it."  
One of the Sith's eyebrows twitched suspiciously, "We talked and young Kenobi and I came to the same conclusion."

The younger male leaned back again, with a victorious smirk plastered on his features, "So he DID force you to apologize. Don't worry, I will tell him that you did very well."

Dooku did not look amused, but he didn't say anything either. His face was a perfect crafted mask, or at least it would have been, hadn't it been for the twitching eyebrow. Anakin found it all quite amusing and a quick check on his Padawan revealed that she was also trying her hardest not to laugh out. It wouldn't have made much of a difference however, because Ventress had already fallen from her chair and held her stomach, tears escaping from her eyes because of her hysterical laughter.

* * *

Obi-Wan was not sure how long exactly he sat there with his sleeping Master in his arms and he didn't really care. He was constantly sending healing energy to Qui-Gon's battered and weak body and his mind was trying its hardest to come up with a plan on how to coax the long haired man out of his shell. He had an idea, but he didn't know if it would actually work.

As if on cue, did the older male begin to stir. His body tensed for a moment, but then his eyes opened and upon coming to rest on a softly smiling Obi-Wan, did his muscles relax again.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan greeted, "I hope you rested well."

The man shrugged in response, but it was way better than nothing. He had at least gotten some rest. Obi-Wan would not return to the task of bandaging and cleaning wounds as he had previously planned however, at least not if his idea worked.

"I have a gift for you father," Qui-Gon looked up, at those words, "it is nothing fancy or big or shiny, in fact it will need time to become beautiful, but I think you will like it. Do you want to see it?"

A moment of silence passed, then did the older Sith barely nod. He was given another soft smile for that. Obi-Wan kept on arm securely wrapped around the tortured soul that was leaning against him, the other searched in one of his pockets for the object of his desire. It didn't take long for him to find it. Midnight blue eyes immediately settled on the small sachet and the question was evident in them.

"Do you know what this is?" he continued without waiting for an answer, "These are seeds from a very rare flower, a beautiful shimmering blue-green one. You remember them don't you? It was our first mission with me as a full Knight. You said that you intended to plant those flowers in our garden once you found some seeds. I swore that day that I would search through the whole galaxy to find you some. And here they are… do you want to plant them, Master?"

The long haired man nodded, this time with more enthusiasm. He also reached up with one hand, but he did not reach for the sachet as Obi-Wan had thought, he rested his hands on his former apprentice's chest instead. It took the ginger haired Sith a moment until he realized what his former Master wanted to say. Then he remembered the people they had met during this particular mission. Those humanoid people had used signs and gestures to communicate and if you laid your hand on another being's chest it usually meant 'thank you', unless your hand rested right above the heart, in this case it meant 'I love you' or at the very least 'I care for you'.

"Not for that. But I have also bad news… because before we are going out to plant these," he waved the sachet a little, "you have to get clean." The hand on his chest tensed and fisted in his tunic in discomfort. It was clear that the older male was not pleased about that prospect. "There is no need to worry Master… father, there will be no healer, no droid, no one except you and me and water, alright?"

Worried blue eyes locked with compassionate and understanding blue-green ones. "Promise?"

"I promise, with all my heart and soul," the younger Sith vowed.

"Alright," the man coughed and Obi-Wan summoned the little cup that was filled with water to his free hand again. This time Qui-Gon did not need to be proofed that the water was not dangerous, he opened his mouth on his own. This time, a little more of the liquid was swallowed and Obi-Wan felt more rocks being lifted off of his shoulder. These were important steps for Qui-Gon's further cure. Even if the seemed small and unimportant, they were essentially, the fundament for the building.

"I am going to pick you up now," the younger Sith warned his patient, before picking him up from the floor bridal style. It was easier than he had thought. With slow, but sure feet did he carry Qui-Gon, who held on tightly, back into the fresher. All the while was Obi-Wan summoning the things he would need with the Force. All kind of objects of different sizes and uses were floating right after him; scissors, new clothes, washing utensils and more. He would just need to convince his charge that everything was alright and that he would not be harmed. Somehow the ginger haired Sith had the feeling that this was easier said than done.

* * *

He had been right. It had started with Qui-Gon's refusal to be put down in the tub and continued with his displeasure at the clothes that needed to be removed. The water that had streamed down from the shower head had not helped either. In the end, Obi-Wan had ended up wetter than Qui-Gon and he had decided then that he could just as well enter the filled tub in his wet clothes to show his patient that nothing was wrong with it. Qui-Gon had only entered, after his caretaker had promised to stay in the tub as well, at least for the beginning.

Thankfully the large man had calmed down again and he had even begun to relax and enjoy the warm bath and Obi-Wan had dared to leave the tight tub. Suspicious blue eyes had followed his every move of course, even when their target had begun with the actual washing.

The bath did not really help to make Qui-Gon's outward appearance any better, not that Obi-Wan had expected this, but at least the smell was gone and the wounds were clean. For the tall man's hair and beard however came any help too late, both would need to be cut. Again Qui-Gon was not too pleased.

"For Force's sake Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan had said that in a calm, but disapproving voice, "this is just hair, it will grow back. Now let me help you or so the Force help ME, I will not stay another minute."

Midnight blue eyes had widened in panic at that threat. Obi-Wan had felt dirty saying this, of course he would not have left his Master, not when the man was in such a state, but he needed his point to get across. It would do Qui-Gon good; also the others were more likely to treat the man normal again. Obi-Wan himself had been more than shocked at the man's appearance and he knew that Dooku must have been out of his mind as well.

"Don't leave," this was the most Qui-Gon had spoken in one sentence and the ginger haired Sith counted this as a great victory.

"I won't, but you need to let me help you," his tone was slightly pleading.

"Alright," Qui-Gon averted his gaze again and focused on the white tiles in front of him.

"Good," he released a breath, "let's get you out of there first, then dry, in clean clothes and THEN we ARE going to cut your hair and trim your beard." Qui-Gon nodded, but then held his arms up to be helped. Obi-Wan smiled at him.

From this point on, it had become easier for Obi-Wan, as well as for Qui-Gon. The redressing – of the both of them – was quickly done. Sadly the same could NOT be said for the tedious task of cutting long strands of hair. It was needless to say that the younger Sith had done his best to safe as much as he could. In the end the formerly proud brown locks, barely reached Qui-Gon's shoulder blades. At least the beard could be saved, so that it looked like it always has.

The expected breakdown had followed soon after as well, namely when Obi-Wan had just turned his back to his former Master to put away the devices he had just used. In all honesty, he had expected Qui-Gon to crack sooner, but better late than never. The tears would just help ease the mental pain, the younger Sith thought, as the older male literally clung to him.

"There, there… this is nothing to be ashamed of," the young Sith stated when he felt the other's emotion clearly in the Force. "Releasing one's emotions is just a natural part of living."

Again Obi-Wan was unsure how long they sat there. He didn't mind though, he was not really paying attention to the time anyway. Instead he scooped the sobbing mess that was called Qui-Gon Jinn up and into his arms and carried the tiring man to the large bed in the middle of the room. He shoved all the unnecessary monitors and machines away with a Force push, none to gently, and only then did he lower the man to the soft mattress.

"Obi, please stay," Qui-Gon begged. His eyes were red rimmed and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"I won't go anywhere," did the other male answer while he wiped the other's face with a wet washcloth. He helped his patient drink a few sips water again and then sent him into a land without dreams with a subtle and gentle Force suggestion.

* * *

It went on like this for the next few days. Obi-Wan would only leave Qui-Gon's side, when he was one hundred percent sure that the tortured man would not wake anytime soon. And even then, he would only leave briefly, to change into fresh clothes, wash himself and to eat something proper. Qui-Gon could not yet stomach real food, they had tried and it had ended badly. The only eatable things his stomach would NOT throw out again, were soups and something very light, like a little piece bread for example. Sometimes there was even butter or honey on the bread.

"Obi-Wan," this was one of the occasions when Obi-Wan could be found wandering the halls and of course his companions would use this opportunity.

"Anakin, Ahsoka," the ginger haired Sith inclined his head, but did not stop walking, "I trust that the both of you are well, just as Rex and Cody?"

"Yes Master, Rex and Cody are actually enjoying their stay here," the young Togruta offered.

"That is good to hear," his smile was a little strained and he knew it, but he could do nothing against it. His reserves and resources were low too. He knew that he couldn't keep this schedule up for much longer.

"What about you though?" Anakin asked, his gaze was calculating and seemed to look for any sign of discomfort and weakness on Obi-Wan's part.

"I am as well as you can expect," he dodged the question, "Qui-Gon is steadily improving, I plan to coax him out of that damn room soon."

The blonde hummed, "Dooku is worried about you, he thinks you are not taking good care of yourself and I am inclined to agree with him." Of course Obi-Wan had heard – from Dooku – how his Grandmaster had apologized to Anakin, as promised. Which was also probably the only reason, why Anakin was talking to the older Sith at all. The ginger haired male just wished that he had somehow witnessed what had happened, because from what Asajj had told him, it must have been hilarious to watch.

"Dooku is always worrying," Obi-Wan quickly waved the concern away and entered his quarters, quickly followed by an eager Padawan and a doubtful Knight.

"This is not healthy Master, you know as well as I do, that you are torturing and perhaps even killing yourself with this. Let a medical droid or a healer do it, even if it is just for one time. You need rest."

The bearded male sighed, his shoulders slumped in defeat when he seated himself on the mattress. "I can't Anakin, don't you see? It is my duty as his former apprentice to watch after him… it should have been my duty to protect him in the first place."

"So this is what this is all about?" the Knight folded his arms over his chest, while his young charge looked confused between the two men in the room. "You feel guilty and responsible. You think it is your fault that he ended up like this."

"Of course I blame myself, wouldn't you?" that left the blonde speechless, "The point is that Qui-Gon trusts me and I know that he is not yet ready to allow another being – especially not a droid – to take care of him the way I do. I know it is killing me, but I trust in the Force and I pray that this torture will be over soon."

Silence rung heavy in the room. None of the three occupants said another word. Eventually Anakin ushered his Padawan out of the room and he left Obi-Wan to rest as well, but not before giving the man a comforting and well meant hug. It had left the bearded Sith quite baffled, but he had still enjoyed the contact. He knew that he was not completely alone in this and this certainty gave him the strength to continue what he was doing.

* * *

"Rise and shine Master, the galaxy says hello," Obi-Wan cheerfully called while pulling away the curtains from the windows, letting sun into the room.

The bed's occupant grumbled and protested loudly, he even turned away and hid his head under the blanket, but Obi-Wan would have none of it. He simply got a hold at the edges of the blanket and pulled it right off of the large man, who glared at him evilly. Obi-Wan was sure that, if looks could kill, he would have been dead now.

"None of that Master," he smirked wickedly, "Or have you forgotten what he wanted to do today?" The effect was immediately. Blue eyes shone brightly and their owner was suddenly wide awake. He actually sat up on his own and took the offered trail with his breakfast without any complaint.

It was often a struggle to get the tall man to eat anything. Drinking was never a problem, but eating seemed to be pure agony for him. Today however, he simply succumbed to his fate and slowly began to eat the scrambled eggs Obi-Wan had brought him.

"Is everything to your taste?" the younger Sith asked while searching for clothes for his patient. Qui-Gon merely hummed, he had become more talkative again, but you simply do not speak with your mouth full.

After his small meal and after Obi-Wan was satisfied with the clothes he had dressed Qui-Gon in, did the ginger haired Sith pull a hoverchair, which had rested at the far end of the room up until now, closer to the bed.

"Now don't give me that look, you know as well as I do, that you cannot make the whole way on your own." He sighed, "Alright, how about a compromise? You walk on your own at first, but as soon as you get tired, you'll sit in the hoverchair, on your own. Otherwise I will drag you back here and we will try again tomorrow."

"Very well," the long haired man eventually gave in. He knew his former apprentice would carry out that threat and he NEEDED to get out of this room, even if that meant that his pride was hurt in the process.

In the end Qui-Gon was glad for the hoverchair, not that he would ever admit that aloud however. His legs were trembling after a quarter of the way and the smile he had gained upon admitting his need of assistance was well worth it. He knew that Obi-Wan was not as well as he pretended to be either. It was clear in the man's ever changing eyes, they were much too grey for Qui-Gon's liking. The latter believed that he may be cause for his companion's tiredness and he felt a little guilty to be so depending of someone. It was just the more reason to recover quickly again, for his, as well as Obi-Wan's sake. The Knight had a greater destiny than the caretaking of his old and broken Master after all.

"I never thanked you," Qui-Gon broke the silence.

"And you never have to. It was my pleasure as much as my duty," the Knight sounded genuine, but there was also something else in his tone.

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow. "You don't blame yourself for what has happened to me, do you?" The silence that greeted him, was answer enough. "Oh Obi-Wan, it is not your fault."

"Master… don't," his voice sounded pleading and on the verge of breaking. It gave Qui-Gon even more reason to say what needed to be said.

"It was NOT your fault. It was my responsibility as a Master to keep you out of harm's way and I did so gladly." His tone held no room for argument. "If I had been more careful from the start, we could have avoided this mess and the Jedi Order would never have suspected you of darkness. Be that as it may, I cannot change the past and neither can you. What you can do however, is move one, just as I am doing."

"Yes Master." The both were very much aware that this matter was not yet completely settled and probably wouldn't for quite a while, but at least they were on the right path.

* * *

The garden of Dooku's palace was a beautiful and large area. Obi-Wan remembered spending hour after hour with his two Masters here, planting and enjoying the peace. He had planned to spend some time with Qui-Gon here, hoping it would bring back better memories. Also, the others would finally have a chance to see Qui-Gon again as well, without crowding the other male too much.

The older Sith's whole atmosphere changed upon entering the garden, Obi-Wan could feel it through their reopened bond. He rarely used it, still too afraid to trigger unwanted memories of his charge, but the feeling of it just being there, was comforting and nice.

"It is just like I remembered," the brown haired male stated after a minute of just looking over the large area, "just a little more visited." There was an amused tone in his voice.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You remember Asajj," he pointed to the far end of the garden, where the female Sith assassin was currently training with the two clones.

"Oh my, she has grown… who are the men with her?"

"That are the clones I told you about," he had tried to tell Qui-Gon everything in a short summary, so that the man would know about the current situation in the galaxy. "The one with the scar is Cody, my Commander, the other one is called Rex, he is Anakin's Captain."

"I see," he didn't say more. Instead he focused on the three figures, who stood awkwardly a few feet away from his current position. All three of them were fidgeting nervously and neither of them wanted to make the first step. Eventually Dooku stepped forward, Anakin and Ahsoka remained behind for now.

"Qui-Gon," Dooku began awkwardly.

Midnight blue eyes softened and a small smile appeared on the younger male's features as he looked up into the familiar face, "Master."

"It is good to have you back with us… young one." This was the closest Dooku would ever come to call Qui-Gon his son, but it didn't matter, the small Sith family understood each other nevertheless.

"It is good to be back… old man," it was a running joke between the two older Sith. Qui-Gon had once threatened to call Dooku old man, as long as he referred to him as 'young one'. Apparently it didn't bother the white haired male as much as Qui-Gon had thought.

What came next was rather surprising, for all in the garden. Dooku simply stepped forward and engulfed the sitting man in a tight embrace, mindful not to hurt him. Qui-Gon took a moment to response, but when he did, he looked content.

Obi-Wan smiled, it was good to see their family finally reunited again. And it would be good for Qui-Gon to feel that he was still very much loved, not only by Obi-Wan.

After Dooku had stepped back and moved aside, it was Anakin's turn, who pulled his Padawan with him.

"Master," he bowed and the young Togruta quickly followed his example.

"Ani?" the tall male asked, "Is that really you? You have grown."

"Yes," Obi-Wan's annoyed voice cut through.

Anakin laughed, "My Master was not really thrilled, when he discovered that I was going to grow taller than him."

Qui-Gon joined in the merry laughter. "Poor Obi-Wan. But haven't I taught you that size does not matter, my old apprentice?"

"Actually I think that Master Yoda did," the ginger haired Sith replied with a careless shrug.

"Brat," Qui-Gon said.

"Old man," retorted Obi-Wan.

"Jedi toy."

"That's low, even for your standards, you vagabond," the younger Sith replied.

"'even for your standards', what is that supposed to mean?" the brown haired man sounded scandalized. Again Obi-Wan just shrugged and had that victorious grin plastered on his face, which caused Qui-Gon to pout.

"I am glad that the two of you have not changed," Anakin deadpanned.

The Sith in the hoverchair turned his attention back to him, "Some things will never change, young Jedi."

"I guess not," he paused, but then he put his arm around his Padawan's shoulders and guided her forward, "but some things DO change. Master, may I introduce to you, my Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

The Togruta bowed once more, "It is an honor to meet you, Master Jinn."

"Please, just Qui-Gon is fine." There was a strange sparkling in his midnight blue eyes.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look, they knew what that sparkling meant. Every time the eccentric man had found a new pathetic life form, or just someone he had felt a small connection with, this sparkling would appear. There was no doubt in the two men's minds, Qui-Gon would love Ahsoka like he did them.

"So," Obi-Wan took the word again, "ready for some work Master?"

"Work?" the female Jedi asked, "What kind of work?"

This time it was Qui-Gon, who answered, "Obi-Wan and I had planned on planting a few flower seeds in the garden."

Her eyes went wide, "Really? You know, there is a spot that seems rather empty, I am sure the flowers would look good there, there is also enough sun, not too much though."

The Sith Master pondered a moment, "Lead me there."

The Padawan nodded eagerly, but before she could turn, did Obi-Wan stop her. "Wait Ahsoka." He handed her the sachet, "Why don't you take these and help Qui-Gon?"

"It would be my pleasure," and with that she pushed the man over the path that lead to the spot she was referring to earlier.

With a sigh Obi-Wan let himself fall into the soft grass in the shadow of a young tree. He locked gaze with Dooku, before the older male nodded and left them be, probably to keep an eye on Asajj. Anakin however sat down right next to Obi-Wan, close enough so that their knees and shoulders were touching.

"Do you think they will get along?"

The young Sith did not need to guess to know whom his companion was referring to. "I KNOW they will get along, you have seen the way Qui-Gon looked at her."  
Anakin smiled, "I am glad."

Obi-Wan nodded and completely laid down. His head rested on one of his arms and he was looking at the bright sky. Their garden had a roof that could be moved and right now it was wide open, allowing the sun to enter. He closed his tired eyes and soon drifted partly between consciousness and sleep. He could still feel Anakin meditating next to him. It was nice of the young Skywalker to take the watch and the responsibility so that his former Master could rest. Content and with the knowledge that the blonde would wake him, should the need arise, Obi-Wan allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Don't forget to leave a review behind. Comments feed the plotbunny. ^^

Don't forget to check out my tumblr account either. There is stuff that is not published here and you can ask for requests there. ^^

inkognito97. tumblr. com


End file.
